Heatblast (Earth-216)
Heatblast is Omnitrix's DNA sample of Pyronite from the star-like planet Pyros in Ben 10: Unlimited Heroics. Appearance He has his Omniverse appearance but his colours match color palatte of Young Justice. Like his Ben 10,000 appearance he is more taller and he has a volcano holes on his shoulders. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Omnitrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches down. His body gets covered by rocks. The rocks cracking releasing a pale yellow fire his face is replaced by a bright red face plate with eye holes and a mouth. The fire is consuming his entire body the Omnitrix symbol pops on his chest. He opens his mouth with meek smile and strikes a heroic pose completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. Heatblast can breathe fire. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. When infected with a cold virus, Heatblast's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cryokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed by Vilgax with no damage. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Weaknesses If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. When under the effects of a cold, Heatblast's body and flames turn to blue and give him cryokinesis (ability to create and control cold and ice). Despite these new powers, Heatblast works completely "nonfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health, so it's still technically a "weakness". Heatblast's fire attacks are useless against his natural predator, Crabdozer. Due to his feet being made of fire, Heatblast can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors. History Appearances Trivia *He is first transformation of the series. Gallery Category:Pyronites Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unlimited Heroics Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Earth Aliens